<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Servant Of An Affluent Progeny // A Naegami Fic by epix74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210254">Servant Of An Affluent Progeny // A Naegami Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epix74/pseuds/epix74'>epix74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epix74/pseuds/epix74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi has finally got his license and is able to drive! Too bad his car gets wrecked to first time he rides it. Turns out the person he crashed into was Byakuya Togami, son of a billionaire. Makoto will have to pay him some how or who knows what kind of legal trouble he'll get into. The question is, what will Byakuya do with him?</p><p>non despair au also no smut because sinners are not welcome in a school environment</p><p>Read on Wattpad (chapters come slightly faster): https://www.wattpad.com/story/233150971-servant-of-an-affluent-progeny-a-naegami-fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1~~ Servant To The Togami Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a cold, winter's day, Makoto Naegi had successfully earned his license. After months of driver's education he was ready to hit the road.</p><p>His parents were happy for their eldest child so they gave him a car to celebrate. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a Subaru SUV. But it was enough to cheer the brunette up.</p><p>"Wow Makoto you sure are lucky!" His little sister, Komaru squealed. "I wish I could have my own car." </p><p>That very same day he took it out for a test drive. All he wanted to do was simply drive around his street. </p><p>Unfortunately, the boy had found himself lost in an entirely different place. </p><p>It was practically empty, in the middle of nowhere. A place where not even Naegi had seen before. No cars where there either.</p><p>Well atleast that's what Makoto had thought.</p><p>He stopped his car in the middle of the road to go look at a GPS or something that would help him find his way back home. </p><p>Suddenly he felt something big, slam into his new car. Thankfully Makoto had held on to the wheel tight and had his seatbelt on. Who knows what would happened if he didn't.</p><p>Naegi had safely walked out of his car to see the damage. </p><p>"Please don't be injured!" He had thought as he rushed behind his vehicle.</p><p>There he saw a tall, blonde, man, around his age,in a limousine, with his face on the steering wheel.</p><p>Makoto let out a shriek of terror, which caused the man to lift up his face from the wheel, showing he had no injuries.</p><p>Makoto was freaking out. He had just got this new car and it was already wrecked, not to mention he wrecked someone else's car which looked a lot more expensive than his.</p><p>The blonde walked out of his vehicle, unharmed, and towered over the short boy who stood before him.</p><p>At that moment, Makoto had regonized that face. "Byakuya Togami?! Next in line for the company that rules the entire world?!" The brunette had realized what kind of trouble he got himself into.</p><p>The heir stooped down to his level and glared into his eyes. The luckster was shaking as he did not know the progeny's intentions.</p><p>"What is your problem?!" He had started to scold. "How stupid can you get to stop in the middle of a highway?!"</p><p>"But weren't you the one who crashed into me?" Makoto had nervously muttered as he fiddled with his fingers, not making eye contact with man infront of him.</p><p>The progeny's cheeks turned into a light pink. "Well you shouldn't have been there. It's your fault you fool."</p><p>Naegi had wanted to argue but he was scared of what would happen to him. Byakuya looked like he would break his arms if he snapped back at him.</p><p>"Whatever let's just trade information already." He huffed.</p><p>"My name is Makoto Naegi and I'm-"</p><p>"No you imbecile your insurance." The blonde sneered.</p><p>"Insurance?" Makoto tilted his head. </p><p>"Don't tell me you've been driving around without insurance? That's illegal you incompetent child."</p><p>As if he wasn't panicked enough, Makoto had freaked out when he heard the word "illegal". He stood there in silence as the taller male had waited for a response.</p><p>"Umm... Well I was g-going to get some i-insurance soon." He mumbled.</p><p>"Well your going to have to pay up right now."</p><p>"Now?!"</p><p>"Yes you were at fault, not me."</p><p>"But I don't have enough money to fix that kind of car. I don't think I'll ever have that much money."</p><p>Makoto was already preparing for the worst. "A lawsuit? A life sentence? Death penalty?!"</p><p>Then the tall blonde sighed. </p><p>"Fine you won't have to pay with money, since I'm feeling nice today."</p><p>A bright smile had covered Naegi's entire face as he heard he was in the clear.</p><p>"Hey your not out of the hot water yet!" Togami said, shattering Makoto's hope.</p><p>"You'll just have to pay with manual labor. From today you'll be my servant." He chuckled. "What an honor to work for the Togami name."</p><p>Suddenly, at that moment, getting his driver's license was probably the worst thing that has happened to Makoto in his life. He was going to be a servant to an arrogant billionaire? It seems like his unlucky tendencies were starting to kick in.</p><p>"You have no choice slave, either work for me or I'll make sure you'll spend your entire life in jail."</p><p>"Since when did I become a slave?!" Makoto thought. But more importantly he couldn't spend his life in jail, so he surrendered to the Togami name.</p><p>"Follow me, slave." Byakuya called out as he walked towards a certain direction. </p><p>Little did Makoto know he had other intentions besides being "nice"...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2~~ What Master Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys stood infront of a giant mansion. A mansion of mansions, which was guarded by a tall, black, wire fence that looked like something only a rich person would own.</p><p>Makoto was stunned by the size of the mansion. He wondered what could possibly be inside.</p><p>As he started to walk towards the mansion, he felt someone tug on his jacket.</p><p>"Wrong place, fool." Byakuya sneered and directed towards the smaller mansion beside it. It was still huge, but it was significantly smaller.</p><p>"Hmm? Do you own your own mansion?" Makoto curiously questioned.</p><p>"No its my family's second mansion." Byakuya explained. "They don't want me to be in the same house as them."</p><p>While Togami had a tough expression on his face, Naegi could tell the hint of sadness in his voice.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because..." The heir paused. "Look that's none of your business."</p><p>"Tell me Byakuya!" Makoto pleaded, full of hope.</p><p>"Fine!" Byakuya angrily agreed. "Its just... I'm not good enough yet thats all. Like I said its nothing."</p><p>"But to not be good enough for your parents is something."</p><p>"Just shut up and let's go." And just like that, the progeny walked off, leaving Makoto behind. </p><p>"Hey wait up!" Makoto shouted as he rushed to catch up with Byakuya's long legs.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The two went into the second mansion and went to Byakuya's room. </p><p>The room was rather gloomy. Unlike the rest of the mansion, which was covered in gold and other shiny materials, his room was more wooden and dark.</p><p>The room was also extremely spacious. It was about three times the size of a regular bedroom. It was so big it looked like Byakuya didn't know what to do with all that space, because the room was completely empty with only a bed and a drawer.</p><p>Still this wowed Makoto. "Wow I wish I lived here!"</p><p>"I wouldn't, its too big and makes me nauseous." The blonde replied.</p><p>The luckster was left frozen by that statement. Like who wouldn't want to live in a mansion.</p><p>"So what should I do for you, Byakuya-kun!" Makoto said after a slight moment of silence.</p><p>"Ew don't call me that, do I know you, peasant."</p><p>"We're friends though, right?"</p><p>"Only lowly creatures have friends. Having friends is a waste of time when you could instead be invested in the stock market."</p><p>"Are you only saying that because you have no friends? Or even never had a friend? "</p><p>This statement caught Byakuya off guard.</p><p>"Well..." The heir went silent and his cheeks turned light pink.</p><p>"Well you won't have to be lonely anymore, since I'm here." Makoto said with a bright grin.</p><p>"You just some stranger I gave mercy to, know your place."</p><p>"Well aren't strangers just potential friends?"</p><p>"Just shut up and go clean up around here." Byakuya defensively ordered, mainly to change the topic.</p><p>"Uhh... I don't see any trash here." Makoto looked around the empty, spotless, room for anything slightly dirty.</p><p>The progeny scoffed. "Well if you can't find any trash here I'm sure you'll find a lot outside."</p><p>Byakuya shoved Makoto out of his room and slammed the door, leaving the rest of the mansion to his servant.</p><p>"Hey?!" Makoto began to burst. "Don't you know how big this mansion is?!"</p><p>"And did you forget your my servant?" </p><p>Makoto pouted and left to clean the entire mansion. Near the front of the entrance was fairly clean and was a easy time for Naegi.</p><p>However the same couldn't be said as he went further into the mansion. It got more dustier and dirtier the deeper Makoto went in. It looked like a totally different place, like an abandoned manor. </p><p>Finally after what seemed like years, the entire mansion was clean. Makoto was ready to pass out. </p><p>He hurried to Byakuya's room, where he pleaded he had left it unlocked.</p><p>Sure enough the door opened easily. Makoto stepped foot into the spacious room to discover Byakuya in his pajamas, peacefully sleeping.</p><p>The sight had reminded Makoto that he didn't have pajamas, or a pillow, or a blanket. So he decided to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>He opened the affluent progeny's closet and rummaged around for spare pajamas. Sure enough he found some light green pajamas.</p><p>The brunette quickly changed into the borrowed clothing. The pajamas were obviously too big, as the sleeve went own past the tips of his fingers, and the pants had completely hidden his feet. Which wasn't odd considering the height difference between him and his bitter friend.</p><p>As for the pillow and blanket issue, Makoto had simply laid next to his new friend Byakuya and snuggled close in an effort to get warm.</p><p>Although getting to sleep wasn't easy. He had a lot of thoughts on his mind. How did he get into this situation? What kind of person is Byakuya? Is the Togami family really perfect? Most importantly, what was Byakuya hiding from him?</p><p>All those thoughts gently put Makoto to sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3~~ Byakuya's Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That cold winter's morning, Byakuya had woke up as usual. The curtains were pulled towards the sides, leaving the bright sunlight free to enter the room.</p><p>Byakuya had tried to sit up but felt a weight on his chest. Confused and slightly frightened, he looked down to discover his servant snuggled into his chest, peacefully sleeping, while a small line of drool coming from his mouth.</p><p>At first Togami was pretty angry that the boy had the audacity to sleep in the same room as him, let alone on his bed. Although he couldn't stay mad forever as the more he looked at Makoto it seemed like he got more and more cuter.</p><p>The thought of it made the heir's cheeks turn red. Makoto was just a dumb kid he gave his mercy to.</p><p>Still as much as Byakuya wanted to gaze at Makoto, he had to wake up.</p><p>The progeny gently ruffled the back of his head to wake the sleep boy who was on him. Makoto had slowly fluttered his soft eyes open.</p><p>"Wake up you've things to do." Byakuya softly said while stroking his hair.</p><p>"What?" Makoto said, still laying on him.</p><p>"Get off of me." The heir blushed.</p><p>The luckster sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Can I go home now." He mumbled, still sleepy.</p><p>"No you'll serve me until you've paid off your debt." Byakuya had changed back to his harsh, normal tone. "Like in Rome."</p><p>"How much do I owe you?" Makoto asked, nervous of what number Byakuya was going to charge him.</p><p>"If the car you completely wrecked costed $600,000 and most maids working under the Togami name are paid 1,000 an hour, you should be able to do the math to know how much time you're going to work for me"</p><p>"Do you have a calculator?"  Makoto was not the best at math.</p><p>"Its simple math, idiot, divide the numbers and you'll have to work for me for 600 hours or roughly a month assuming you're working for me all day long with no breaks, which you haven't."</p><p>"I have!!" Makoto blurted. "Last night I slept with you because I noticed you were getting cold!"</p><p>The heir's face became red. "T-That doesn't count." </p><p>"Yes it does, you were about to freeze to death!"</p><p>"You're too small to cover my entire  body, if I was dying you wouldn't have helped at all."</p><p>"I snuggled into your chest, the part with the important organs or something!"</p><p>At this point Byakuya had realized how embarrassing this argument had become. "Just go make me breakfast or something, and change out of my clothes!"</p><p>"But my clothes are all dusty from cleaning all night-"</p><p>"I'm tired of all your whining. If you need new clothes then just find some or something." And just like that Byakuya left the room.</p><p>Naegi found more old clothes in the back of Togami's huge closet and quickly put them on as he ran to the kitchen.</p><p>He wanted to give Byakuya the best meal he could. Maybe if he did he would forget about the debt he owes him. </p><p>"What's an easy meal everyone likes and is relatively easy to make?" Makoto  thought and only one answer had come to mind. "Pancakes!"</p><p>Even for someone who's always so gloomy no one can resist a pancake. So Makoto got to work.</p><p>Making pancakes is easy with Pancake Mix. Just add water and you'll get nice batter. That's what Makoto was going to do. He opened the cupboard to see a bunch of stuff that only a rich person like Byakuya would have.</p><p>Normal everyday ingredients for normal everyday dishes look fancy and exotic. Makoto had realized he had to make pancakes from scratch since pancake mix is something only a commoner would have.</p><p>Eventually after mixing and stirring and frying and flipping, Makoto had finished making probably the most expensive meal in his life. He put it on a tray with a side of freshly squeezed orange juice. Looking at the dish he realized just how hungry he was. So before heading over to Byakuya he checked the fridge to see if there was anything to eat.</p><p>"Its completely empty." Makoto sighed. "Guess I'll have to go shopping soon."</p><p>He quickly headed over to the gigantic living room where the blonde boy sat with his long legs crossed. He was very focused on the news he was watching.</p><p>"Ahem!" The shorter boy cleared his throat. "Um I made you breakfast."</p><p>"Its about time." The heir sneered and took the tray from the luckster's hands. "Ugh, only children drink orange juice. Go get me something more proper."</p><p>"S-Sure!" Makoto stuttered as he quickly made a cup of tea as his life depended on it.</p><p>He swiftly brought the cup back to his master. </p><p>Byakuya took a bite of the pancakes he was offered. They were just normal everyday pancakes he has probably ate hundreds of times in his life. Yet something was different about this pancake. He felt something different in his heart. Like something warm and tickly was stirring inside him.</p><p>Although he did not mention this to Makoto. Maybe because he was the cause for this. So he stayed silent, quietly eating his food and watching the news.</p><p>"Wow you didn't insult it?! I must've done an amazing job!" Makoto jumped into the air.</p><p>He sat on the floor next to Byakuya, who was sitting on a luxurious, leather couch.</p><p>The two were watching the news about a serial killer under the name "Genocide Jack" was roaming around again. There was not much information the public or the media knew about this cold-blooded killer.</p><p>Makoto could feel himself getting hungrier by the second. He tugged on Byakuya's pants to grab his attention.</p><p>"What do you want fool?" The heir looked dow, making eye contact with the boy on the floor.</p><p>"I'm hungry." Makoto groaned.</p><p>"Go get something from the fridge."</p><p>"Its empty!"</p><p>The progeny sighed and cut out a piece of pancake and started to feed the luckster. </p><p>Makoto gave him a huge, cute, grin as he ate the piece that he was offered.</p><p>The fork went back and forth. Byakuya ate then Makoto ate, until it was all finished.</p><p>There was a moment of silence. The TV was still rambling about Genocide Jack and the heir kept intently watching. When suddenly Makoto blurted out.</p><p>"Hey didn't we just in indirectly kiss?"</p><p>Byakuya instantly turned red. "What's this kid's problem?!"</p><p>"H-Huh?" Was all that could come out of his mouth.</p><p>"Nah we're just friends so its fine." Makoto chuckled.</p><p>"...we're just friends..." Those words echoed in Byakuya's head. Why did he not like those words. He secretly always wanted a friend but why couldn't he be his friend?</p><p>Byakuya had dismissed those thoughts and changed the subject. "Go wash these dishes and get ready, we're going shopping."</p><p>Makoto didn't respond.</p><p>The blonde looked down to see the brunette leaning on his leg and peacefully sleeping. He looked at his unconscious face and how cute it was. His cute round cheeks, his big childish eyes.</p><p>The progeny thought about how much he didn't know about this boy. His age, his parents, his family, maybe he was already dating someone.</p><p>Byakuya sighed and picked up unconscious Makoto bridal style and walked toward his room.</p><p>While sleeping, Makoto wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck and buried his face deep into the blondes chest. Byakuya couldn't help but blush as he gently laid him in bed and tucked him in.</p><p>But right now he couldn't be worrying about him, he had more pressing issues on his mind.</p><p>He knew he needed to uncover the identity of Genocide Jack. He already knew who she was.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4~~ Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto had woken up and noticed he was tucked into a familiar bed. He smelled the scent of his new friend.</p>
<p>He got up and sure enough he was in Byakuya Togami's room. The curtains were open and the sun was shining in, lighting the dim room.</p>
<p>Makoto quickly got up and headed down towards the living room, looking for Byakuya.</p>
<p>There he found him on his couch with a laptop on his lap. His face was very focused on the screen.</p>
<p>The luckster peered over the progeny and glanced at the screen before making eye contact with his soft, pretty, face and giving him an adorable smile.</p>
<p>Byakuya's cheeks turned pink as he thought about how cute Makoto was. Although he shook those thoughts out of his head.</p>
<p>"Since you're awake now," Byakuya said as he closed his laptop and got up. "Let's go now."</p>
<p>"Eh? Go where?" Makoto asked in confusion as he tried his best to keep up with him.</p>
<p>The two had went to Byakuya's garage which was full of cars. Not just any cars, flashy sports cars only celebrities had. Makoto stood in awe as he had never seen cars like this before.</p>
<p>While the brunette was gawking at all the cars, Byakuya had already entered into a yellow Lamborghini. He sat down on the passenger seat and rolled down the window and stuck his head out.</p>
<p>"GET IN LOSER WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"</p>
<p>Makoto jumped as he turned back and saw Byakuya already waiting for him. He hurried in the car and sat in the driver's seat.</p>
<p>"Why am I driving?" Naegi asked.</p>
<p>"Because I don't have a license."</p>
<p>"What?!" Makoto gasped. "Then why were you driving yesterday?! And why do you have so many cars?!"</p>
<p>"That's none of you're business." The blonde huffed.</p>
<p>Makoto sighed and started driving. He soon was glad he was the one driving since the car was super nice. Almost as if no one ever touched it, which might've been the case.</p>
<p>The ride might've been a fun one if he didn't have pessimistic teacher beside him.</p>
<p>"Makoto what the HELL are you doing you just ran a red light!!"</p>
<p>"Makoto you're going 30 in a highway do you have an EFFING DEATH WISH?!"</p>
<p>"Switch lanes! SWITCH LANES!!"</p>
<p>"THE LIGHT IS GREEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOVE YOU IMBECILE!!"</p>
<p>Every minute Makoto was getting more and more tense as Byakuya was berating him even though he only got his license a day ago.</p>
<p>Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and snapped.</p>
<p>"You don't even know how to drive so just shut up!!"</p>
<p>"I do idiot, I just don't have a license!" Byakuya looked more and more visibly angry.</p>
<p>"How does that make sense?!"</p>
<p>"What do you mean that doesn't make sense?! I'm just not allowed to drive!"</p>
<p>"Why?" Makoto tilted his head.</p>
<p>The chaotic drive had quickly change to an awkward silent ride. Makoto was glad he could drive peacefully but he could sense something was wrong. He didn't say anything though, since Byakuya wasn't very open with him.</p>
<p>If only he knew a little more about him...</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The two had finally made it to a nearby grocery store. Since Togami didn't give Naegi any store specifically, let alone specific directions, he was a tad bit surprised when he had arrived.</p>
<p>"W-What is this place?" Byakuya stood in shock as he read the sign, "Walmart?"</p>
<p>"Uhhh yeah it's a Walmart, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Looks like a large pile of steaming poor people garbage, I'm not going in there."</p>
<p>But despite the heir's comments the luckster grabbed him by the arm and rushed into the commoner's store with a childish grin.</p>
<p>Makoto grabbed a cart and started running around with it.</p>
<p>He didn't get very far with it because as soon as he took off, Byakuya grabbed him by the hood and pulled him aside.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing fool?!"</p>
<p>"Having fun." Makoto smiled, completely outshining Byakuya's tense expression.</p>
<p>"People are staring!"</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"Don't you wanna be respected?!"</p>
<p>"I only wanna be respected by the people who like me for me."</p>
<p>That statement caught Byakuya off-guard as Makoto turned away and went back to their cart.</p>
<p>Those words went against all his beliefs he had ever since he was a child. He wasn't sure what he felt about it, but at that moment he didn't care as he awkwardly jogged  toward Makoto.</p>
<p>"Hey have you stopped being so moody!" Makoto teased as he jumped into the cart. "Push me!"</p>
<p>Byakuya, embarrassingly, pushed him around while Makoto explained how a Walmart and other common grocery stores worked. Although he couldn't deny he was somewhat having a little fun.</p>
<p>Byakuya's self-consciousness also started to drift away as he noticed practically no one was staring. Perhaps it was because Makoto looked like he was nine years old rather than eighteen or because way weirder stuff happens at Walmart, they managed to blend in with the crowd.</p>
<p>After a long hour of shopping, the two had finally got everything they needed.</p>
<p>"I gotta go use the bathroom, go ring these up by the checkout!" Makoto said as he ran toward the restrooms.</p>
<p>Byakuya stood there wondering what was a checkout and how could he ring it...</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Makoto went into the second to last stall and relieved himself. As he was finishing up he heard loud banging on the door.</p>
<p>"O-OCCUPIED OCCUPIED!!" Makoto nervously yelled out. But the the knocking wouldn't stop.</p>
<p>"COME OUT I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" A crazy, feminine voice shouted.</p>
<p>As if Makoto wasn't already on edge, he was now doubting whenever or not he walked into the right restroom. He might've been on the brink of having a heart attack.</p>
<p>He hurriedly pulled up his pants and opened the stall, booking it for the door when someone grabbed him by his arm and aimed a pair of scissors to his neck.</p>
<p>"W-Who are y-you?!"</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5~~ Genocide Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"W-Who are you?!!" Makoto stammered in fear as a sharp pair of scissors was aim at his neck.</p><p>"Huh are you serious?  You don't recognize these iconic scissors?!" The girl obnoxiously asked. "Sheesh, even though you hang out with master all the time you still are apart of the clueless public!"</p><p>"Please I'll do anything just spare me!" The boy winced as he thought this was the end of his short life. Time felt like it was going in slow-motion as seconds felt like years.</p><p>"Wait, really?" She feverishly laughed. "Why don't you bring me to my master then, KYEEHAHAHAHHA!!"</p><p>"Wait, who's your master?" Makoto nervously asked. If he said one wrong thing it would be the end for him.</p><p>"Don't you know? Byakuya Togami, the son of like the richest person ever! The hottest, most cutest boy ever!!" The hysterical girl swooned. Makoto's cheeks turned a bit red when he heard his friend being described like that. "Well she isn't wrong..."  He thought.</p><p>"Wait you've got it all wrong," Makoto said, "He's actually my master."</p><p>Makoto covered his mouth as he comprehended what he had just said. It was at this moment he knew he screwed up. The fangirl's jaw dropped. "HE'S YOUR WHAT?!"</p><p>"Uhh that's not what I meant!"</p><p>"SHUT IT YOU MAN-STEALING, GAY ASS BOTTOM!" The girl slammed the boy hard onto the wall and pull back her arm in a stabbing position. "I usually only kill cute boys but your an exception, shortie!"</p><p>Makoto braced him self and closed his eyes. "This is it! This is the end! There are so many things I haven't done! I haven't even told Byakuya-"</p><p>"I knew I would find you here, Genocide Jack." A tall figure stood behind the girl and gripped her wrist.</p><p>Makoto recognized the stern voice. "Byakuya!"</p><p>Makoto also recognized what his friend had called the girl. "Where have I heard that name before?"</p><p>"Wait, GENOCIDE JACK?! This little girl IS A SERIAL KILLER!" Makoto freaked out as he was somehow still alive. If only he could fight back in some way... what kind of man was he?</p><p>"I'll be reporting you to the authorities, once you tell me your real name." Byakuya threatened.</p><p>"Sorry darling!! I'm not going to get caught over you, sugar-lips!!" Genocide Jack said as she darted out of the restroom. </p><p>"Hmmm looks like she got away, maybe I could find more about her since she probably lives around-" Byakuya felt something jump onto his chest. He looked down to see his friend crying on him.</p><p>Byakuya winced and his face went red. His first instinct was to push him off, but he thought of the fact that his friend had just went face-to-face with a serial killer.</p><p>"Thank you s-so much Byakuya, I really o-owe you one!" Makoto sobbed. He was so scared for his life and felt so safe next to his friend. He felt his taller friends gently stroke through his light brown hair with one of his hands and the other caressing his back. Makoto was a bit shocked that his cold friend held him so close, but he didn't think about it too much.</p><p>After a few minutes, Makoto had finally calmed down and they both headed out of the restroom, as he clinged onto the blonde's arm. They got their groceries, left the store, and went home.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>At The Togami's Second Mansion, Byakuya kindly gave Makoto a break from servant-like activities for the rest of the day, considering what happened. It was getting quite dark, despite it being around 3pm. The two just hung around, talking to each other and endlessly scrolling through Netflix.</p><p>It became pretty late and the two friends were getting tired. They went upstairs to go to bed.</p><p>Byakuya rummaged through his huge closet looking for his pajamas. When he finally got them he noticed Makoto undressing himself in the corner of his eye.</p><p>The heir's cheeks turned a light pink. "Can't you change somewhere else?" He huffed.</p><p>"What's wrong with changing right in front of you?" The luckster questioned. "We're friends, right?"</p><p>"I guess." The progeny mumbled as he closed the closet door to go change in private. "I guess this is something friends are ok with." He thought to himself. But strangely, even though he didn't know too much about friendship, he felt like what he was feeling wasn't just a friendship.</p><p>Byakuya changed into his sleepwear and awkwardly joined the bed with his smaller friend, who throughout the night kept inching closer. Byakuya pondered himself to sleep about his feelings towards his friend Makoto. For once in his life he wanted someone to help him figure things out, the exact opposite of what he was taught all his life...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6~~ Komaru Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RING RING</p>
<p>Makoto was abruptly awoken by his phone going off. He hazily reached over and picked up his phone. Apparently someone was calling him.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" Makoto thought as he squinted at the bright screen. "Komaru?"</p>
<p>He answered the phone and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"</p>
<p>"MAKOTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU WENT FOR A TEST DRIVE AND YOU NEVER CAME BACK?!!" Komaru whined which shook her older brother awake. </p>
<p>Makoto had realized he never told his sister that he got in such a crazy mess. He wondered how he was going to explain to her that he crashed his new car, became a servant for some arrogant rich guy, slept with him, and came face to face with a serial killer at Walmart. The only way he could think of was to just be honest and tell her everything. Well besides the sleeping part.</p>
<p>"Umm... so you know how I went for a drive."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"I got into an accident and now I'm sort of working off a debt."</p>
<p>"WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah that's sort of my luck."</p>
<p>"OH MY GOD MAKOTO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MOM AND DAD?!"</p>
<p>"Ummm... because they'd get mad?"</p>
<p>"Oh my god, just get back home."</p>
<p>"Ok I'll ask him if I can go."</p>
<p>"Who's him?"</p>
<p>"The guy I'm working for, I'm his servant you know."</p>
<p>"WHAAAT?!"</p>
<p>"Ok bye."</p>
<p>"WAIT MAKOTO DON'T HANG-"</p>
<p>Makoto hung up on his little sister and sat up straight. He looked towards his sleeping friend, Byakuya and wondered if he'd let him go back home. He glanced at the time on his phone, it was seven in the morning and it was starting to get bright.</p>
<p>The luckster had thought about how worried his sister might've been so he should probably go home as soon as possible. He shook Togami awake from his deep sleep, hoping he wouldn't get mad.</p>
<p>Sure enough Byakuya did get mad. Apparently he wasn't much of a morning person. Makoto explained to him that he needed to go back home and accompany his sister.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Byakuya please!" Makoto begged. "I have to go back, just for a little!"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because you're my servant, you must always be there to assist me." Byakuya chuckled to himself. "No taking breaks until you pay off all your debt." </p>
<p>Makoto pouted and went a little too close to the heir's face. "Please I'll work extra and you can come with too!"</p>
<p>Togami felt his face turn slightly pink as he gently pushed his friend away. "Fine I'll come, but you're working an extra month."</p>
<p>Naegi's face beamed. "Thanks Byakuya-kun!"</p>
<p>"Whatever, and stop calling me that."</p>
<p>The two put on their winter jackets and went to go Makoto's neighborhood. Byakuya was wondering what kind of background Naegi had come from. He couldn't deny that he was a little excited to finally know a little more about the guy who seemingly became his friend overnight.</p>
<p>It was another miserable drive for Makoto, it occurred to him that Byakuya was quite the impatient person when it came to being on the road.</p>
<p>It wasn't too long of a drive, but the two friends made it to a nice, suburban, neighborhood, coated in snow. A couple of people gathered around the shiny expensive car that pulled up on the side of the road. </p>
<p>Togami got his lanky figure out of his car and looked around like he was a tourist in a foreign country. "Why are these houses so small? Do children live here?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Makoto got out of the car. "These houses are pretty normal, some are even considered on the bigger side."</p>
<p>The shorter boy giggled. "Someone's been sheltered."</p>
<p>"Whatever, I don't want to even step foot in one of those sad excuses of homes." The progeny scoffed.</p>
<p>"Aww don't be so moody!" Makoto grabbed Byakuya's arm and rushed to his home which was a couple houses away, waving at all his neighbors who were outside with a bright smile.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before the two had made it to The Naegi Household. It was a small, two story, home with a flat roof. It wasn't much, but it had a charming presence to it.</p>
<p>Makoto walked up to the front door with Byakuya close by and reached for his keys in his pants pocket.</p>
<p>"Huh?" He turned all his pockets inside out, revealing that he had nothing besides the car keys  that were Togami's.</p>
<p>"Looking for this?" As if on cue, the blonde dangled a set of keys which belonged to the brunette who had forgotten them. "I found these lying on the floor, you should be more responsible, child."</p>
<p>"Oh thanks." Makoto embarrassingly replied as he took the keys from Byakuya's soft hands and gently opened the door to a surprise.</p>
<p>"MAKOTO!!" Komaru came rushing from upstairs and trapped her older brother in a one-sided hug. "Where have you BEEN, you said you became a slave to some random creepy stranger, don't you know that's really dangerous?! Like 99% of strangers are like serial killers or something!"</p>
<p>"Where did you get that from?" Makoto asked as his incredibly gullible sister.</p>
<p>"Facebook duh!" The luckster internally face palmed, Komaru was not the most educated when it came to internet and how untrustworthy some sources were.</p>
<p>"Anyways I hope that guy burns in hell a million times, he's such an awful-"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Byakuya gave her a sharp, intimidating, glare which made stunned Komaru like some sort of megaphone hacking gun.</p>
<p>"I-I'm so sorry sir!" Komaru shakily apologized. She pushed Makoto out of the away as she ran back inside. </p>
<p>Makoto tripped and accidentally fell into Byakuya's chest. The blonde shamefully shoved him off  with his cheeks bright red. The brunette was also embarrassed. It was another instance of his bad luck.</p>
<p>But in a way it kinda felt like good luck. He got to be a little closer his friend...</p>
<p>"Sorry about my sister, she's a bit of a nut job." Makoto apologized on her behalf. "Wanna meet all my neighbors?"</p>
<p>"Umm... sure."</p>
<p>And so the two went to meet all of Makoto's neighbors. The luckster was on friendly terms with everyone, and everybody was glad to meet Byakuya. </p>
<p>In the distance a long-blue haired girl who had a physique of a model was jogging towards the duo.</p>
<p>"Hi Makoto!"</p>
<p>"Oh hi! Byakuya meet my friend Sayaka Maizono."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7~~ Sayaka Maizono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh hey!" Sayaka gently smiled. "Are you one of Makoto's friends?"</p><p>"No, nothing even close to that." Byakuya scoffed. Makoto laughed.</p><p>"He's just joking around, we're like best friends." Byakuya rolled his eyes. A guy he just met had the audacity to call him his "best friend."</p><p>"My name's Byakuya Togami." He huffed. Makoto could tell he wasn't the best at talking to new people, especially when he didn't have a reason to yell at them.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Byakuya!" The girl warmly greeted despised the harshness the tall boy and presented. "I hope we can be great friends!"</p><p>"I'll just leave you guys for a bit, I'm going to meet up with some more neighbors." The shorter male hastily said as he dashed into an unknown. He got a good distance from them and watched them interact. Makoto really wanted his newly found friend to get more social skills. "After all how are supposed to have fun with others if you can't even say a word to them."</p><p>Makoto nervously watched. The last he wanted was an unpleasant experience for Byakuya, he need to give his antisocial buddy a good impression of being friendly. </p><p>He couldn't really hear anything the two were saying but it seemed like they were getting along nicely.</p><p>"Hey Byakuya does Makoto have a crush on me?" Sayaka abruptly said. The blonde slightly jumped at the mention of it. "Uh... I wouldn't really know."</p><p>"Ah that's a bummer." The blue haired girl's face showed a hint of despair. "I was hoping you would know something about it since you guys have been best friends."</p><p>"He's not my best friend." He refuted. "We literally just met."</p><p>"Oh, well Makoto's always trying to be friends with everyone." The girl softly giggled. "Do you at least know anything about him."</p><p>"No, he's just a really annoying stranger." He mocked.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Well do you think I should confess to him, I've been thinking about it for awhile."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Those words hit Byakuya like a truck. He didn't know why but he didn't want Sayaka to get with Makoto. When she said those words it was as almost like he didn't want Makoto anywhere near her.</p><p>Then a little intrusive voice popped into Byakuya's head.</p><p>"Hey do you actually like Makoto?"</p><p>His cheeks turned pink as the thought began to seem more and more true. He might've actually liked Makoto, like actually like him. </p><p>As much as he wanted to say no, he felt that was selfish. Sayaka has known Makoto longer, she probably deserves him more. Which that thinking was different to what he always believed. He thought he deserved everything and he was entitled to everything, but he felt that Makoto was just to good for him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Yeah you should." Byakuya lied through his teeth.</p><p>"Really?" Sayaka grinned. "I feel like I can really do it now!"</p><p>The heir was starting to feel more and more uneasy the more she talked about Makoto, like he was slowly losing him.</p><p>The luckster thought they'd talked for enough as he casually ran back up to them, hoping they didn't find anything suspicious.</p><p>"Where did you go?" Byakuya looked down on him.</p><p>Well I guess he really was suspicious. The brunette just charmingly giggled which made the blonde's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"Makoto!" The girl quickly got the shorter boy's attention. "Do you wanna meet at the cafe, the one near us we always used to go?"</p><p>"Yeah of course!" Makoto's eyes lit up. "Byakuya do you wanna come-"</p><p>"No just the two of us." Sayaka interrupted.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"It's fine." Byakuya mumbled, fully aware of what Sayaka wanted.</p><p>Makoto worriedly looked up at him. "Alright."</p><p>Although the brunette knew something was up. He just hoped Byakuya was okay.</p><p>"Well I'll see you around Makoto!" Sayaka waved goodbye as she daintily jogged back home.</p><p>The luckster gently smiled back. "Bye!"</p><p>"Wanna stay in my place tonight, since I'm with Sayaka tomorrow." He grinned widely.</p><p>"Fine, although you owe me triple." Makoto chuckled at the overused threat his friend kept bringing up.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"I'M SO SORRY!"</p><p>The two had returned to the Naegi Household, finding a very apologetic resident.</p><p>"It's whatever." The progeny scoffed at Komaru, which didn't make the situation too much better.</p><p>It was the first time Byakuya had walked into a house worth less than a million. The walls were chipped in some places, there were some spiders lurking around, and overall a bunch of things you wouldn't find in a multimillion dollar mansion. Makoto found it pretty funny seeing him being freaked out from the most normal things.</p><p>Soon the sky began to darken and the night had came upon them. A sleeping arrangement would have to be made.</p><p>"You'll sleep here." Makoto directed Byakuya to his room he'd be spending the night in. There were a few posters of popular animes, a couple clothes lying on the floor, and was overall a tiny bit messy but still livable.</p><p>"I hope this is good enough for you." He nervously said. The brunette was fully aware that this definitely didn't live up to the blonde's expectations.</p><p>But for Byakuya he didn't mind the fact that this room was cheap. The fact that it belonged to Makoto made it seem so magical.</p><p>"Honestly what a sad excuse of a room, I wouldn't even let rats sleep here." The heir sneered.</p><p>"Well too bad you're gonna sleep here!" The luckster playfully teased which made Byakuya's cheeks turn slightly pink. "Goodnight!"</p><p>Makoto closed the door and left the room to sleep on the couch, which left Byakuya alone with his thoughts.</p><p>"You totally like him don't you?"</p><p>"What?! Are you actually falling for such an annoying peasant?"</p><p>"Honestly, what has happened to the great Byakuya Togami?"</p><p>"That Sayaka girl already likes him, you don't stand a chance."</p><p>These thoughts kept barging in his head. Every time he tried to get them to stop they just kept coming.</p><p>Byakuya stripped himself of his clothes until he remained in his underwear and went to bed, although the scent of Makoto through the sheets only fueled those uncomfortable thoughts.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>